


An Unexpected Cliché

by mquinn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kommissar & Pieter Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mquinn/pseuds/mquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date nights are always fun for Beca and Kommissar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> A short story and my first fic, I hope you like it!

The question came unexpectedly while they were having dinner at a restaurant.  
  
“Why do you like women?” The brunette asked.  
  
 Kommissar was startled at the sudden question but proceed to answer.

“I think women are more tender, soft and calm, in the past I did enjoy the company of strong men sometimes but women… women are something else.” She answered before drinking from her glass of wine.  
  
“Strong and big like Pieter?”  
  
Kommissar choked on her wine.  
  
“Excuse me?” The blonde looked at her girlfriend, she looked.. no, she couldn’t be.

“I mean, you just described Pieter.” The brunette said sharply.

Luisa looked at the her with confused eyes which then turned into amusement, she laughed, this was not the first time the brunnette asked something like that and now it made sense.  
“I've never seen a tiny maus so jealous, it's adorable.” She said with her trademark smirk.   
  
“I-I’m not jealous, I was just curi-“  
  
“Beca.” Luisa was looking at her seriously. Beca quickly got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. “I have never been with Pieter or thought about him in that way, well maybe when I was a teenager it crossed my mind once or twice, but who wasn't horny at that age?”

Beca gulped loudly when she heard the word _horny_ out of the Kommissar lips.

“We met when we were kids, and we have been inseparable ever since; we are siblings, not by something as accidental as blood but by choice, that’s one of the strongest bonds I think a human being can have.”   
Luisa stared at Beca waiting for her to say something.  
  
“I'm sorry for making assumptions, I don’t know why I got so jealous, I’m really sorry, and the way you described your relationship with Pieter, it was beautiful, I must say I like him more but I still find him annoying.” She concluded with a smirk.

Luisa laughed loudly. “Ja, I think the same way.  
  
The two continued chatting about their lives, two hours passed and they were ready to leave.

“I think I'm ready for dessert. Kommissar looked at Beca with seductive eyes.

Beca scoffed. “That is such a cliché phrase.” She remarked while trying to hide her blush by turning away.

She felt Luisa's hand turning her face away to face her, she thought the blonde was going to kiss her but then she saw her challenging eyes.  
 “Oh? You want to see cliché?”

Beca was about to ask her what she meant by that but everything happened too quickly, Luisa grabbed Beca from her chair and carried her bridal style to the front door of the restaurant, gaining some confused stares from the other customers, she even heard some whistles.

The brunette wanted to scream at her girlfriend but then she looked at her, her face was glowing with happiness, even if she was mocking her. She almost felt like everything was moving in slow motion.  
  
Now, that really is cliché.  
  
The pair was now outside, Luisa still had Beca in her arms.  
“I believe this is what some people in movies do at the end when they get the girl they love, ja?” Kommissar asked with a triumphant smile.

Beca looked at her lovingly, _they love each other,_ her stomach still fluttered when she heard she loved her.

“Yeah dude, but it's supposed to be when you go inside your home or something not embarrassing her in front of the whole restaurant.” The brunette said with a pout.

Kommissar shrugged, she put Beca down and got close to her.  
“Well, I suppose I have to remake the scene now, no?, but I have to make some changes… how about carrying you to bed instead?” Kommissar whispered in her girlfriend’s ear with a husky voice.  
  
The brunette opened her eyes widely and was now waving frantically trying to get a cab while Luisa followed her, happy with this day, and the days to come next to Beca.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not perfect, I'm not a writer but the inspiration came.. unexpectedly haha.  
> There's a quote from Sense8 that I loved ever since I saw the scene, I think it describes Kommissar and Pieter's relationship really well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
